


Fuzzy Memories // dreamnotfound

by TotallyNotClover



Category: Clay - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, George - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Boarding School, Character Death, Dreams POV, Flashbacks, Internet, M/M, Minecraft, Murder, References to Depression, Trauma, do people even read these, dreamnotfound, im not good at writing summarys ok sorry, no smut lol, this is gonna be sad oh god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotClover/pseuds/TotallyNotClover
Summary: Dream and George always had a connection, it was almost like they were soul mates. They both had strict parents who wanted them to be successful academically, but George and Dream just wanted to play Minecraft. A couple of months after George disappears from the internet, Dream is sent to a boarding school in Georgia. He finds out George goes there too, but after a couple of months, George dies from a mysterious illness at the school, but Dream thinks there is something more sinister going on. Years later Dream must go back to the school and figure what happened to George while enduring painful memories and the guilt of never being able to truly tell George how he feels
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Eret & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. internet connection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If any of the people mentioned in this story are uncomfortable with this story I will not hesitate to delete it. Please don't make the people in this story aware of this, it would make me uncomfortable, also this first chapter is Dream at the age of 16, its a flashback to when Dream spoke to George for the last time online.  
> Also here is my twitter if u want updates on the story: https://twitter.com/Claybalis

It was a lonely Friday night as Dream sat alone in his dimly lit room. His parents and little sister were out watching a movie without him. It always hurt when they favored Drista over Dream, but he was used to it by now. His parents wanted him to be successful in school, but Dream just wanted to play Minecraft. Dream looked outside his window to see rain slowly falling from the sky. With a sigh, he walked over to his computer and messaged his friend George on Discord.

_Dream: Hey George, you up?_

George was a friend of his who lived in the UK. They met each other on a Discord server about a year ago, and they bonded over the fact that both of their parents hated them. There was always something special about George, whenever Dream thought about him, he got butterflies in his stomach. Of course, this must be because George was a good friend, Dream cared about him a lot. Dream knew it was early in the morning for George, but it always seemed like he never slept.

_George: Hi Dream, what's up?_

Hearing the ping from Discord, dreams heart futtered. He quickly typed out a reply.

_Dream: Nothing much, do you wanna play Minecraft?_

_George: Can't, I need to finish this essay, sorry!_

_Dream: When did you start doing your homework lol_

It was a couple of minutes before Georg finally responded.

_George: Well my parents are mad at me, I'm kind of scared Dream._

Dream could not tell if he was being sarcastic or not, but reading that message he grew concerned. He typed quickly.

_Dream: What did your parents do?? Are you ok George???_

He did not mean to sound concerned like that in his message, but he could not help it. He was slightly scared for George.

_George: Well, did you hear about a boarding school that opened up in Georgia? I think it is called Blue Ridge Military Academy, but I think my parents want to send me there._

_Dream: A military academy?? Why?? Are you ok??_

_George: Yeah I'm fine Dream, I don't know why they want to send me there, I think it is because of my bad grades, my parents want me to be successful and this school supposedly will help me._

Dream felt a pain in his heart, the thought of George being sent to a boarding school and no longer being able to play Minecraft together made Dream want to throw up.

_Dream: If your parents do end up sending you there, don't ever forget me, George._

_George: Don't worry Dream, I would never, not in a million years. Besides, I would be able to leave when I turn 18. It would only be for a couple of years._

With that, Dream logged off for the night.


	2. unkept promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream remembers meeting George at Blue Ridge, and the promise he and George made together, even though only Dream kept his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi whats up? Reminder to not share this with Dream or George please, also sorry this is a bit rushed, I have been busy with school work and stuff. Follow my twitter for updates on the story: https://twitter.com/ClayBalis :))

Dream wakes up. It had been five years since Dream last spoke to George online, three since he had spoken to him in real life. Even though it's been so long, Dream still had dreams of when he had last spoke to George online. He remembers meeting George in real life like it was yesterday. Three months after Dream last spoke to George, his mom sent him to Blue Ridge Military Academy. After a couple of weeks of being there alone, Dream heard a familiar British voice on the playground during recess.  
"George!" Dream had shouted and rushed up to George, giving him a big embrace. George tensed up for a minute but then realized who it was and hugged Dream back. They became inseparable after that. They snuck out of their dorms late at night to hang out and were always sneaking around. At Blue Ridge, if you got caught, the consequences were severe. Six students had died at that school, and the teachers said it was from an illness, but Dream thought otherwise. All the kids who died tried to escape Blue Ridge, but they were caught by the teachers. Other students who got caught sneaking around were locked in a small room. This room had no light, and you could be trapped there for days on end, not allowed to leave, not even to go to the bathroom or get food. The room smelled like sweat, tears, and vomit. Dream knows what it's like in the room because he got put there on his second day at Blue Ridge, but even though Dream and George knew the risks, they still snuck around to see each other. Dream's relationship with that school was ambivalence. He was grateful to have left, but he wanted more than anything to be with George. It's not like Dream could go to Blue Ridge to see George, though. George was gone.

Dream looks at his clock, it was 1 in the afternoon. With a sigh, he looks at his phone to see a message from Sapnap.

  
_Sapnap: Are you awake yet? You promised you would wake up on time to stream. Don't break another promise haha_

  
So many broken promises. He forgot the last time he kept a promise. Thinking back to when he was younger, he realized the last promise he kept was with George, but stupid George couldn't keep that promise.

_He and George hid in the janitor's closet, talking in hushed tones so the staff would not hear them._   
_"The day I get out of this damn school is the day I turn Minecraft into a full career," George whispers excitedly, and Dream laughs._

_"We should do that together! Make Minecraft videos or just gaming videos in general," Dream declares in a hushed tone. "We can spend the rest of our lives together!"_

_"That would be amazing," George laughs, "but you have to promise me one thing Dream."_

  
_"I'm great at keeping promises. What is it?" Dream curiously looked at George._

  
_"You have to promise that right when you turn 18," George whispers, "get the hell out of here. Start making youtube videos. Do something that will make you happy."_

  
_"Of course, I promise! That's easy!" He lowers his voice, "do you promise to do the same?"_

  
_"Yes, of course!" George giggles, "besides, I can't wait to get out of here."_

_"What? Does this mean you don't like me, George?" Dream pretends to be offended, "you are my best friend!"_

_"You are the only good thing about this stupid school, Dream!" They both fell into a fit of laughter._

  
Only Dream kept his promise.


End file.
